They are who they are
by 2littleredpandas
Summary: The new students from Xavier's are settling into the new atmosphere of the McDoe school but some aren't making such a smooth transition. Features Kurt & Ororo Wagner. Please R&R! I'm in the process of rewriteediting parts of this story.
1. It's not their fault

Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One

"Later loser," called Keesha.

"See ya klutz," said Lizzy.

"Bye," said Margret quietly. She ought to be used to Keesha and Lizzy's remarks by now but she wasn't. Keesha acted like she was kidding all the time but her eyes told otherwise. Lizzy was just Keesha's shadow, though she was just as mean. Margret walked home slowly but not to slowly. She didn't want to go home, but if she was late her dad would yell and lecture her about how she always misbehaved and how she never did anything right. She carefully opened the door and crept into the living room and gasped. There was beer cans everywhere. And they were all empty.

"Margret!" she winced when she heard her dad yell.

"What Dad?" she asked cautiously.

"You were supposed to do the laundry this morning!" he shouted angrily.

"I ran out of time, I'll do it later"

"No, you'll do it now and because you didn't do it when I told you to you get to clean all the living room as well." Margret knew better than to argue, because if she did he would give her more to do.

"Hey Dad did you have people over?" She asked, looking worriedly at him.

"No."

_Oh great. So now he's drunk. _ Thought Margret. Ever since her mother had died her dad drank, smoked, and yelled a lot more than usual. She found out at a young age that her dad was not the best dad. Her mom had always been able to relax him and limit his bad habits. But now her mom was gone.

Three hours later Margret had finished all of her chores and homework and flipped on the T.V.

"_A gang of mutants tried to rob a bank but another group of mutants stopped them._" Said the reporter on the screen. The concept of mutants had always fascinated her. Her dad sat in another chair popped open another beer and stared blankly at the screen,

"The world would be a better place without them mutants." he growled,  
"Why?"

"They are monsters and witches thats why." he snapped. She stopped there. Suddenly there were loud sirens outside"

"Oh ---, no they couldn't have found me."

"What?!" She asked suddenly frightened. From outside she heard a loud voice call,

"Hector Nell come out with your hands in the air!"

"Whats going on Dad?!" Suddenly a policeman kicked through the door pointed a gun at them. Margret screamed. Then all of a sudden her dad was holding her, had a knife to her throat and was saying,

"I'll kill her if you don't let me out of here."

"Dad let go! Dad stop!"

"Shuttup, I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled. Her mind was racing he had never threatened her before. The police officer backed out while saying something into his radio. He dragged her through the house to the side door. He quickly pushed her across the yard to the car. She could see and heard the police. She knew that they were trying to find a way to shoot her dad without endangering her life. He shoved her into the car and got in. Then he pulled a gun out of the glove box. As he started the car he pointed the gun at her head and the police officers could do nothing but watch them drive away.

"Dad what is going on?!" Margret screamed. Then she remembered as the car swerved back and forth that he was drunk. Then nothing.

_Beep beep beep. _ Margret awoke to the white walls of a hospital and the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Wh-where am I" she asked to no one in particular.

"Oh thank goodness your awake I though you'd never wake up." ask nurse scurried over to her bedside.

"Huh?"

"Oh of course you're not alert yet, after all you've been in a coma for two months.

"What?!"

"Let me go get you a snack."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are you haven't had solid food for two months of course your hungry!" the nurse said appalled, "Just because your father murdered your mother doesn't mean you can't eat."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Uh-oh me and my mouth, I didn't know that you didn't know! You didn't tell me you didn't know! Now you know. But you didn't hear it from me did you, you pretty little girl."

"Yes I heard it from you! You're a liar! My dad did not kill my mom!"

"Of course he didn't" said the nurse trying to weasel her way out of the predicament her mouth had dropped her into, "You just keep on telling yourself that and everything will be fine and I will keep my job." She said quickly leaving the room Margret wanted to scream! How dare this lady make up such a thing! But then it hit her. Is that why Dad was arrested? Is that why he never told her how Mom died? Her mind raced with question and possible answers. Then Margret fell fast asleep. She dreamed of a house, in the house there was two people she couldn't tell who they were but they were fighting. She heard a voice that she remembered from somewhere,

"What do you have against them? What have they ever done to you?"

"They don't have to do anything, they're monsters!"

"It's not their fault they are what they are. They are human beings just like us!"

"No they aren't! They are witches and sorcerers! And why are you standing up for them?"

"Just forget about it Hector" _Hector?!__Dad?_ _Thats my house! That lady, she's, she's_,

"Get in the car!" said her dad.

"No" said the woman defiantly. He pulled a gun out of the glovebox,

"Die mutant." BANG!

"Mom!" Margret sat bolt upright in alarm. She sat alone in the hospital room there was no sound except the beeping of the heart monitor. Margret's stomach growled. As if on cue a pretty young nurse stepped into the room with a tray and smiled to see her awake.

"Goodmorning, I hope your feeling better."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I heard about what Iris told you."

"It can't be true," Margret sobbed, "There's just no way." But then Margret remembered her dream, "I saw it." she wishpered

"Saw what sweetie?" asked the nurse who was somewhat puzzled.

"Oh nothing," said Margret quickly, "Could I have some food I'm really hungry."


	2. What's going on?

Disclaimer- Morlocks and X-men belong to Marvel, I'm pretty sure everything else belongs to me.

* * *

What's Going on?

"What do you mean foster care?!" asked Margret.

"We mean that your too young to live by yourself and with your leg injury it would be unthinkable to leave you alone so you have to live with another family." Said the Ms. Maden in a nasally voice.

"But I-"

"We know you don't want to but we have no choice." She said cutting Margret off. Margret had finally recovered enough to leave the hospital but they wouldn't let her leave because she was 'too young' or something else. Margret knew that she wouldn't be able to fend for herself but she just wanted out of the stupid boring hospital. At first the most they would let her do was wheel around in her wheel chair and talk to the other people on her floor. Now she was out of her wheel chair and on crutches.

"Foster care!" Margret said when she got to her room. "I don't want to go live with some random stranger!"

The next day someone had already offered to take her in. "Isn't that wonderful?!" said the Ms. Maden.

"Sure whatever." Said Margret not even trying to sound happy.

"Aren't you excited?" Ms. Maden shot her an accusitory glance.

"Sure,"

"Well if you are or aren't they're coming at three o'clock today."

"Three o'clock! Today! Thats only two hours!"

"Yes so you'd better go get ready to meet them. Oh and wear something nice." With that Margret stormed up to her hospital room and slammed the door as best she could on crutches.

"Go put on something nice," said Margret imitating the woman, "go put something nice on so we can be rid of you!" Margret picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

At three o'clock Margret was standing next to the now very annoyed Ms. Maden in the best outfit she had after repeatedly being sent back up to change several times.

"Why didn't you dress right the first time?!" she asked angrily as they waited.

"You weren't specific enough in your directions and for your information, I don't have that many changes of clothes here." Margret shot back.

"How could you think that ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt was good?!" the woman shot back indignantly.

"For your information, that was my favorite t-shirt."

"I'll be surprised if they take you."

"Oh, Thanks." said Margret sarcastically.

"Oh look here they are!" As the people approached they smiled warmly and said,

"Hello we are the Birnmont's and we are here to see Margret Nell."

"Well hello, I am Ms. Maden and this is Margret Nell." Then Ms. Maden elbowed Margret when she said nothing

"Hi," said Margret.

"Hello Margret!" said Mrs. Birnmont over enthusiastically. Margret shuddered.

"So here are the papers you'll need to gain custody of her." said Ms. Maden quickly.

"Okay lets hurry so we can take her home!" said Mrs. Birnmont to her husband. _They were treating her like a puppy! _Half an hour later Margret was in the back seat of shiny silver Mercedes on her way "home."

"You'll love it sweetie! We have a nice, pretty little cozy room for you!" _Nice? Pretty? Little? Cozy? _The only thing in that sentence that sounded okay was cozy but even that made her shudder.

When the arrived at the house Margret wanted to hijack the car and take off! The house was happy yellow with flowers everywhere. Not that Margret didn't like flowers or yellow she just preferred evergreens and cascading water. She was escorted in by Gerald, her foster father, who reminded her on a huge teddy bear, except, that she had no intention of hugging this teddy bear. And Lana, her foster mother, reminded her of one of those creepy baby dolls that would say "I love you" even if you had hung drawn and quartered it. Margret almost passed out when she saw her room. It was pretty pink with flowers and butterflies.

"Oh my gosh! I have to live here!"

"Yes isn't it adorable!" cried Lana!

"Can I paint it?"

"Of course not! We just painted it for you!"

"But why did you assume that I would like it?!"

"Your only 15 and of course every girl would want a room like this!"

"Every girl except me." Margret mumbled.

"Don't be silly, if you don't love it already you will eventually." said Lana as she left the room with Margret's suitcase.

"Hey give that back!"

"Why, you don't need any of this stuff now."

"Yes I do." said Margret snatching back the suitcase.

"But we got you all new stuff." wined Lana, she sounded like a five year old!

"But I still would like to keep a couple things!"

"Oh." she said, shoulders drooping, I just thought you wanted to start fresh"

_Who do they think they are?! Are they trying to erase my past or something! It's like they want me to act like their daughter or something!_

Life at the Birnmont's home was like one of those tv shows where everything is happy and nothing bad seems to happen. Margret was off her crutches. Lana home schooled her and even when Margret dropped a plate and broke it Lana just smiled and cleaned it up.

_I have to get out of here!_ It wasn't that Margret didn't like these people but she wasn't used to this much happiness! Margret came down to breakfast and Lana gasped.

"What did you do to your hair?!"

"Nothing why?"

"Nothing! Nothing! How can you do nothing if it's blue!" Margret was fully awake now.

"My hair isn't blue!" she spun around and looked in the mirror and gasped. "It is blue! How did my hair turn blue? This is cool." She turned around and Gerald was standing behind her. "Hi Gerald."

"Where's the hair dye sweetie?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't have any." she shrugged.

"Then where is it?"

"Really you have to believe me I don't know how this happened."

"People don't just wake up with blue hair."

"Well thats what happened, I don't know how else to put it, I haven't left this house since I got here and I don't have hair dye!"

"Oh well," sighed Lana, "Just don't do it again."

"Do what? I didn't do anything!"

"You know we don't approve of lying," started Gerald.

"I'm not lying!" and with that Margret stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"What am I supposed to do about the fact that my hair turned blue overnight?!"

Over the next week Margret woke up with several different hair colors and her room had been searched for hair dye and of course none was found.

"I don't know what's going on!" she yelled down the stairs for the fith time after she woke up with bright pink hair "If I could stop it I would but I can't!" said Margret and closed the door.

"Every time my stupid hair changes color I get a stupid lecture from them about how hair dye isn't good for my hair and how they don't approve of lying, even though I don't know what's happening to me!" said Margret to herself after lunch. "Thats it! I need a break!" Margret crept down the stairs quietly laid a note on the table and left. The note read.

Needed a break, took a walk

don't call the police

I'll be back by dinner if not

then you can call the police

"Finally some freedom." sighed Margret as she walked down the alleyway. Dinner was at 5:00 so she had one hour before she should head back. But after about half an our Margret felt that she was ready to head home. She had more than one reason. First she was hungry, second it would take another half an hour to get back any way and third she felt she was being watched. So after a short break she began to head back towards home. She heard distant footsteps, her heart jumped and she quickened her pace. She went from speed walk to jogging to running for she could now hear definite footsteps behind her. She felt something zip by her and hit a wall nearby, now she was running for her life. Then something hit her square in the back and she fell. She screamed in pain and then she was surrounded by people they hauled her up and bound her hands.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Ain't you a pretty gel, look it her purple 'air boys, that must took a lot of hair dye"

"Let me go!" she cried again.

"An why would we wanna do that?" he sneered, she then realized that the whites of his eyes were yellow and his pupils were blue. _Mutant!_ She quickly scanned over the rest of the group and saw that they were all mutants and they all were looking at her wickedly.

"So I see you've noticed or mutant traits, we are Morlocks." _Morlocks! _Margret was praying with all her heart that it was after dinner and her foster parents had called the police or if they had called the police anyway.

"Well what should we do boys? She's jus too pretty t' kill but too pretty t' let go." She sat helpless her fate being tossed around by a gang of evil mutants.

"Let me have a go." said a scalely one.

"Me first." said another one.

"Nah y' already hit er s' ma turn!" They were about to start fighting but the first man stepped in.

"Settle down Zapps gets t' decide cause he caught er but y' know what belongs t' me." There was grumbling in the group but none intervened as a man with purple hair and skin stepped forward she notice he also had red eyes with black pupils. She nearly screamed when she was zapped by a stream of purple lightning. His face twisted into a sick smile,

"Is that all yer gonna give me? I know you have more in y'" he zapped her again and she screamed.

"Louder." again she screamed.

"Cry." _No! _She screamed when zapped but she didn't cry. _I will not cry!_

"Go on let it out, just a couple tears, just for me." _No_

Now the mutant was getting frustrated. He kicked her and zapped her again only in the back. Her throat was swollen from screaming.

"Cry!" he pulled her up and punched her in the back where he had zapped hardest. She felt sudden anger inside. She felt a new energy surge through her. She hurled herself into her torturer and ripped her hands free of their bonds. Then she felt the level of power increase, now it was all she could do to hold it in, but she couldn't hold it and she let it go.

"I will never cry for anyone!" Then she fell to the ground and the last thing she heard was someone yelling for a medic.


	3. Why me?

Morlocks belong to marvel, everything else in this chapter belongs to me, i think...

* * *

Why me?

Margret awoke to the all too familiar sound of the heart monitor. _ Where exactly am I? A hospital? Yes. Why am I here? An accident? No, not an accident._ Then Margret remembered,

"The Morlocks!" she exclaimed and sat up. But she was gently pushed back down by a nurse.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Margret answered and then asked, "Have I been in a coma?"

"Yes." replied the nurse.

"How long?" Margret asked.

"You sure you want to know right now, after all, you just woke up?"

"Yes." she she said, erasing any hesitation from her voice.

"Okay, well counting this morning it's been two weeks."

"Two weeks. Oh, okay that's not as bad as last time."

"How long last time?" the nurse asked.

"Two months."

"Oh you're _that_ girl." she nurse said, "You were in a car accident right?"

"Yeah."

"Life sure hasn't been kind to you."

"No."

"I'd like to know what happened this time, but you're probably not ready to talk about it."

"I don't remember what happened." said Margret quietly, "All I remember is pain and anger."

"I'm so sorry. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get you a snack."

-X-X-X-X-

The next day, Margret was already feeling better, but there was one spot on her back that hurt every time she moved and there were rope burns on her wrists. Today she was allowed visitors. The first were Gerald and Lana.

"Oh, sweetheart, how could I have let this happen to you!" sobbed Lana. "After all you've been through!"

"It's not your fault," said Margret softly, "You didn't know the Morlocks were out there."

"Yes we did!" she cried, "We should have told you!"

"No." said Margret firmly. "You had no idea that I would leave, but I was stupid and I went out alone."

"We should have known you were unhappy!"

"How would you have known?"

"Slamming doors and shouting, we should have guessed."

"It's fine, I'm alright now and that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess so." Gerald hadn't said anything but he had the same look in his eyes as Lana. Margret yawned.

"Oh, we've kept you up too long!" said Gerald. "We'll leave so you can sleep and get better."

"Okay," answered Margret. The door closed and she drifted off to sleep.

-X-X-X-X-

She was walking down a dark corridor, she opened a door, then, she saw a light. _It's beautiful._ Thought Margret. _I just want to touch it._

"Margret!" She heard a faint voice, "Margret come back!" _I will, I just want to hold the light._

"Margret come back!" The voice persisted. Margret reached for the light and wrapped her hand around it, she was only slightly surprised when it actually was in her hands, she held it to her chest and relaxed.

-X-X-X-X-

The heart monitor flat-lined.

"No!" screamed Lana, "she can't die!" Gerald tried to hush his hysterical wife as the doctors and nurses scrambled to save Margret's life.

Then there it was the steady "beep beep beep"

"She's alive!" Cried Lana with red, tear filled eyes.

"Thank God!" Said Gerald.

Everyone left the room quietly. They made sure that she was closely monitored but what they didn't see was Margret's hair begin to flash different colors.

-X-X-X-X-

The next day the doctors found Margret sleeping soundly in her bed but her hair wasn't purple as it had been at first, it was it's original brown, but was streaked with deep blue.

"How could her hair have become blue?" asked one curious doctor.

"Has anyone seen anybody go in there or come out?" asked a nurse. After checking the security cameras they found no one had gone in or out in since the time they had first left.

"This is really weird." said the doctor to the nurse.

"I agree." she replied.

-X-X-X-X-

When Margret awoke, she looked around, there was no one in the hospital room with her so she reached over and pulled a nearby wheelchair over to the bed. She lowered herself carefully into the wheelchair and went to the window. She felt much better now; the spot on her back stung a little, as did her wrists, but other than that she felt great! She opened the window and took a deep breath of cool fresh air that she hadn't had for almost three weeks. She sat and watched cars and people go by. She let her hair fall down in front of her face and realized that it was streaked with deep ocean blue.

"Oh now the doctors will be wondering what happened to my hair just like my foster parents and I won't even know." She said to herself, "I wish it would just stop!"

She heard the door open quietly behind her, she turned and saw a doctor leave closing the door behind her leaving Margret alone with a man she had never seen before.

"Hello, you must be Margret." He said warmly.

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked uneasily.

"Please excuse me, I am Robert Bankock, I was in one of the search and rescue units who responded to your aunt's 911 call."

"Okay, but why are you here to see me?" Margret asked, still unsure of her visitor.

"Well, I saw something that I don't think you know but you would want to know."

"Are you here to sell me information because if you are I'm not interested." The officer chuckled at this statement and replied,

"No, actually, I'm going to give this information to you for free if you want it."

"Okay. Go ahead. You can sit in that chair right there."

"Thank you very much." He said sitting down, "Okay, I'll tell you what I saw..."

-X-X-X-X-

_Knock. knock. knock._ Officer Bankock rapped on the door. It was quickly opened and a hysterical woman began to babble about how someone had disappeared and how they hadn't come home and some other things that he couldn't make out. A man stopped her and invited the officers in, explaining what his wife was going on about. Then the search and rescue units fanned out to try to find a missing 15 year old girl who was last spotted with purple or pink hair and her name was Margret. Bankock and his unit spread out, going down alleyway the girl could have gone down. After walking for about an hour, Bankock, following in the rear, stopped when he heard something that sounded like an electric shock of some sort. He followed the sound. He crept up to a corner and peered around and was shocked to see a group of what appeared to be mutants torturing a girl with purple hair. _Pink or purple_ _hair!_ He drew his gun and was about to expose himself when he heard the mutant zapping her tell the girl to cry and then he watched in awe as the girl threw her self into her torturer, knocking him over, and then ripped her hands free of their bonds. The he saw her hands begin to glow a bright shade of blue. He saw her struggle to hold in the energy building up in her hands and he threw himself flat as a enormous blast of energy was released. Then he heard her shout. Then nothing. He peeked cautiously over the log just in time to see her fall to the ground.

"Help, medic!" shouted Bankock "Help! Over Here! I need a medic!" He ran past the other mutants strewn about, all unconscious, to the girl. He carefully looked over her. She was covered in burns but he couldn't find any broken bones. He checked for signs of internal bleeding but there weren't any.

"Well here goes nothing." he said, picking up her limp body oh so carefully. Once he was back on the road he yelled once more for a medic. Then he remembered his radio, he laid the girl carefully on the ground and pulled out his radio only to find that it had broken!

_It must have short circuited in the blast!_ He picked up the girl and headed up the road. He saw the lights from the windows of the house in the distance after walking for what seemed like days. _Finally!_ His back was killing him. He saw the rest of the units outside the house and when they saw him they ran over to him.

"Bankock! We've been-," the officer stopped when he saw what Bankock was holding and said, "I'll go get a medic." Bankock was about to protest thinking,

_I'm going to need a medic if someone doesn't take this girl from me!_ Finally the medics came with a stretcher and relieved him of his burden. He followed the stretcher and watched as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"You don't look to good either." said the medic to Bankock, "You had better get a good long rest." Bankock watched as the girl was rushed to the hospital in the ambulance.

-X-X-X-X-

Margret sat silently as Officer Bankock finished his story.

"So that's what happened?" asked Margret. "Why me?"


	4. My Kind?

Disclaimer- I think everythink in this chapter is mine, if you disagree say so. :)

* * *

My Kind?

It had been a week since Officer Bankock had told her that she was a mutant. Now everything made a little more sense. Like why her hair and eyes were now a deep ocean blue. And she must have gotten her mutant traits from her mother and thats why Hector killed her. She just couldn't think of _him_ as her dad anymore. He killed her mother, threatened her life and hated mutants! _A real 'dad' wouldn't have done that._ Margret thought to herself.

"But I won't worry myself about him," said Margret firmly to herself, "he's not worth my even my slightest thoughts."

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered quietly, Margret noticed that her face showed that she had bad news.

"What?" Margret asked carefully.

"I have some bad news." said the nurse slowly. _How did I guess._

"What?" asked Margret again.

"Well, I don't know how to put this other than the Birnmont's don't want you anymore."

"Don't want me?!" exclaimed Margret now enraged, "They can't just dump me like that!"

"Well they dropped custody over you and when we called them so they could take you home they said that they don't want the-" the nurse stopped but Margret finished for her.

"Monster. They think I'm a monster. I leave for a couple hours, get kidnapped, save myself and then they find out how and just for that they don't want me. And ever nobody will" Margret wanted to cry but she managed to hold back the tears waiting to be released.

"You're a, a mutant, aren't you?" the nurse whispered softly.

"I guess so." answered Margret sullenly.

"I think I know someone whose been looking for someone like you that can help." she whispered and then left.

-X-X-X-X-

Over then next few day's as Margret waited for someone to take from the hospital she soon forgot about what the nurse had said and began to loathe the day that was soon to come. Then the dreaded day came when Margret was again going to be taken home with some other family Margret felt like she was going to throw up.

_It's just going to happen all over again! Maybe not the kidnapping part but they'll find out what I am and they'll get rid of me! I hate me! I hate my life!_

_Here goes nothing! _Margret thought as she went down to see her new 'parents.'

For the second time Margret stood quietly next to Ms. Maden who kept asking what Margret had done to make the Birnmont's not want her anymore but Margret always answered "I was just being who I am." which was more than true.

"I swear if _these_ people send you back I will very angry with you." As if she already wasn't! For someone who was supposed to get kids adopted she sure was nasty! When she turned around Margret pulled a face. It seemed to Margret that Ms. Maden was acting like she had been sent back a thousand times! _Stupid, idiot, jerk!_ She was about to come up with more names for the witchy lady when a young couple entered the room.

"Oh you must be the McDoe's!" said Ms. Maden with a sickeningly sweet voice. "How nice to meet you!" Mr. McDoe was about to speak but was cut off by Ms. Maden's enthusiastic blabber. "This is Margret Nell, soon to be Margret McDoe I assume, here are the papers you'll need to sign to ga-"

"Whoa whoa whoa stop right there." Said Mr. McDoe, "Couldn't we have some time to get to know her before she comes into our custody so we know if she'll fit?" Margret didn't know why but she already liked these people.

"Well I guess so, but only an hour!" Ms. Maden said not hiding her disappointment that they weren't taking Margret right away. _What does she have against me?!_ Margret wondered._ Or does she just hate teenagers?_

-X-X-X-X-

As Margret got in the McDoe's car Mr. McDoe commented,

"That lady sure hasn't got much of a personality!"

"Well what she has of one isn't very pleasant!" Mrs. McDoe said before saying, "My name is Marie and my husband's name is John."

"So Margret, now that we've got you out of that buzzard's clutches where would you like to go?" Asked John. Margret chuckled to herself as she thought about how Ms. Maden did resemble a buzzard and then answered,

"Well I haven't been anywhere that I'd feel like going back to for a while so I don't know."

"Do you like Chinese food?" asked John.

"I think so." Replied Margret.

"Well then I know just the place to go out to lunch."

-X-X-X-X-

"Mmm, that was good." exclaimed Margret when they had finished, "Thank you for taking me out to lunch."

"You are very welcome, well, we better get you back so we can fill out all those papers." Said Marie enthusiastically.

"Yeah, fun." John agreed sarcastically.

"So your going to," Margret asked cautiously.

"Of course." Said Marie, "You're what we've been looking for." Would this be her last stop? Would these people accept her? Or would they not want after they found out what she was.

-X-X-X-X-

When she got to her new home John, showed her to her new room. It was white.

"We left it white so you can paint and decorate it however you like." Said John.

"Thanks" said Margret, relieved.

-X-X-X-X-

"Do I have to go back to school already?" asked Margret as they drove towards the high school.

"Yes dear, I'm afraid you have missed too much already and you will have to work hard to catch up."

"Oh boy." sighed Margret.

"Here is where you will be attending school." said Marie as they walked into the first building, "and here's your schedule and I'll show you to your first class, I'd give you a full tour now but I've got things to do."

"Don't I have to check in with someone?" asked Margret.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am the the headmistress." she smiled at Margret.

"Oh! Um..."

"Welcome, Margret, to the McDoe Institute.

"Institute?"

"Yes all of the children here have powers like you and I, they are, our kind."

"You mean you have powers! Like me."

"Yes dear."

"What can you do?" Margret asked cautiously.

"Oh me? I'm telekinetic and I can fly."

"Telekinetic? Fly!"

"I can lift things with my mind and I use that power to fly."

"Wow, does John have powers to?"

"Yes he controls plants and water."

"Like how?"

"He can make plants grow and such and can manipulate the form of water."

"Interesting."

"Here, at this school you will learn the extent of your powers and you will learn how to use and master them as well as regular school academics."

"Ok." said Margret. They stopped in front of a door and Margret peered in and saw it was a classroom full of students. Suddenly Margret felt a weird nervousness that she had never felt before and she began to get queasy.

"Go on in sweetie and if you need anything I'll be in my office. See you after school."

"Ok bye, Mom." Called Margret. It would take a while for Marget to get used to calling anyone "mom" or "dad," but she was sure that she could get used to it. As she opened the door and stepped into this new world she thought to herself."

"McDoe Institute. I never thought that there would be a whole school of, my kind."


	5. Headmistress's Kid

Disclaimer: I think that in this chapter everything belongs to me.

* * *

Headmistress's Kid

Margret slowly opened the door, and stepped cautiously into the classroom. All eyes turned to her and at which point she wished she were invisible.

"Hello," said the teacher sweetly, "And who might you be?" Margret said nothing but gave the teacher the note Marie had given her to give to the teacher. "Ah, I see," said the teacher as she read the note, "Welcome Margret I guess this will be your homeroom for at least the rest of the semester my name is Ms. Perke."

"Oh." said Margret dumbly, she tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.

"Class, may I have your attention please." the teacher asked calmly. "Jonny if you don't sit in your assigned seat this second you have lunch detention. Coby what did I say about poking Clare with pencils. I don't care if she stuck her tongue at you you are not to poke her. Clare keep your tongue in your mouth. Shon if I see you do that one more time you have lunch detention." Margret noticed that the teacher was beginning to get aggravated. "Nicole this is the hundredth time I've had to talk to you today about passing notes."

"Third." retorted Nicole, rolling her eyes.

"And for that disrespectful remark you have lunch detention, Shelby bring me the note unless you want to join Nicole." glancing nervously at Nicole as she walked by Shelby got up and handed the note to the teacher who read it and then promptly ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. "See me after class." she said narrowing her eyes. If looks could kill, Margret observed, Nicole would be dead. "And now that I seem to have everyones attention I would like to introduce to you a new student. Everyone please welcome Margret."

"Hi," said Margret trying to smile.

"You my take a seat over there behind Janell." Margret slipped quietly into her seat.

"Now class how many of you have read the book called Moby Dick written by Herman Melville?" Margret and a couple other students raised their hands, Nicole just snorted.

_-X-X-X-_

_Finally! Lunch._ Margret came to a dead halt when she came the lunchroom. There were so many people, some of their mutations obvious. _Where am I going to sit?_ There was no place in particular that looked rather welcoming. She spotted an empty bench and headed over in it's direction. But when she got there it was no longer empty.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch detention?" Margret heard Shelby say. She turned around to see Nicole backing Shelby into a corner.

"I don't care what that witch tells me to do." sneered Nicole. "You gave her that note, why?"

"because she told me to." said Shelby.

"Oh, so now you betray me to be a good girl."

"No it's not like that!"

"That note was private and because you gave it to Perke I have in school suspension tomorrow!"

"I didn't even get to read it!" cried Shelby helplessly.

"Well I bet if you had and you hadn't given Perke the note you would have told her what it said anyway."

"No!" Shelby had ran out of room to back up. Margret had heard enough. She walked over and tapped on Nicole's shoulder.

"What do _you_ want?" said Nicole.

"To introduce myself." Said Margret quickly then holding out her hand said, "I'm Margret McDoe." She noticed that Nicole stiffened when Margret said "McDoe."

"You mean you're the headmistress's kid." said Nicole slowly. _Uh oh._

"Um, yeah."

"Well nice to meet you." sneered Nicole turning back to Shelby. _Rude!_

"Hello," said Margret to Shelby pushing past the now outraged Nicole, "I'm Margret." Shelby shook her hand cautiously eying her with slight suspicion but seemed relieved that Nicole was mad at someone else.

"Hey McDoe." said Nicole, "Get lost." Margret resisted the urge to slap Nicole.

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"Exactly what I said."

"Just because your the headmistress's kid doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Just because you got in school suspension doesn't mean that you can take it out on her." said Margret pointing her thumb over her should at Shelby. Margret could barely keep from laughing as she watched the anger build up in Nicole's face.

"You'll pay for this McDoe!" She called over her shoulder as she stormed away.

"Sheesh."

"You shouldn't have done that." whispered Shelby.

"Why not?'

"Nicole knows people, and she's real strong."

"Hey don't worry about it." Margret went back to the bench which had returned to it's empty state."

"Uh, thanks." called Shelby.

"Don't mention it" Margret shrugged ignoring the queasy feeling that was building up in her stomach.

_-X-X-X- _

_What a day_ thought Margret as she stepped into the main office.

"Hello Margret." Said John, "How was your day?"

"Different," replied Margret,

"Oh?"

"Well P.E. was interesting to watch."

"You didn't participate did you?" He asked looking over his reading glasses at her.

"No, he said it wouldn't be safe for me or the other students till we know the extent of my powers."

"Speaking of which Marie and I were thinking that we should take you the testing room to personally find out what you can really do."

"The testing room?"

"Yes," then seeing her discomfort, "Oh no, we'll just run a couple of scans, maybe a blood test, and I can explain the rest when we get there."

"Okay," said Margret who was only slightly comforted. They went down a series of halls, down a flight a stairs, down an elevator, and into a room full of medical high-tech looking equipment."

"Wow," said Margret.

"Hello," called Marie from where she was seated at a computer. I think everything is all set up. Come over here Margret. Margret walked over and Marie began to explain what they were going to do.

"First we're going to take a blood sample, have you ever done that before?"

"Yes," She shuddered, "They did it both times at the hospital." _I hate needles!_

_-X-X-X-_

"Are you ready for the final evaluation?" asked Marie

"Yes,"

"Okay, what we want you to do is see if you can trigger your power and see what it can do."

"What? How?"

"That's what we want you to figure out."

"Oh."

"Ready?" asked John.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay just step into this chamber, don't worry, we'll still be able to hear and see you."said John. Margret stepped carefully into the chamber.

"Ready?" asked Marie.

"Yes." Marie closed the door and then Margret heard John's voice."

"Can you hear me Margret?"

"Yes, I hear you."

"Good," said John, "Margret, first of all can you remember how to activate your power?"

"No,"

"Well can you sort of remember what triggered your initial burst of power?"

"Yes." _How could I forget?_

"Try to remember exactly how you felt, and your conditions when it happened." Margret closed her eyes. She could remember clear as day, the purple electricity zapping her again and again. The spot on her back begun to sting, she felt her anger building. _What gave them the right to torture me?_ She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. _It's working! I have to focus, focus on the energy, focus, focus!_ She looked at her hands, they were glowing and deep blue color similar to the streaks in her hair! Then she saw a target appear on one of the walls. _Oh I get it!_ She gathered up as much of her energy as she could and focused it into her hands. Then when she could barely hold it anymore she lined up with the target and released the energy. There was a loud explosion. She fell back from the force, she heard the door open and her parents rushed in and then nothing.

_-X-X-X- _

"What happened?" asked Margret, her head throbbing.

"You should let out a lot of random energy." said Marie.

"Did I break anything?"

"No, you just have a couple big bruises."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long,"

"Oh. I'm really hungry." Marie laughed.

_-X-X-X-_

"You are now aloud to participate in P.E. But do be careful, little blasts okay."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." Margret walked into Ms. Perke's room and took her seat. Janell, who was already there, turned around and asked, "Is it true you took on Nicole?"

"Took on? All I did was make her leave Shelby alone."

"Well thats brave."

"Why?"

"Because... Oh right you don't know her."

"You're right, I don't, care to inform me?"

"Well first of all her boyfriend is Mitchel who's power is that he can control rock. Second _she_ can manipulate fire."

"Oh glorious."

"So you really are the headmistress's kid?"

"Yeah, why."

"Well I think it's pretty cool."

"Uh, thanks."

"Okay class, I assume we are all ready to begin." said Ms. Perke.


	6. PE

Disclaimer:Everything in this chapter belongs to me...

* * *

P.E.

"And when I get out there I want to see you all stretching!" yelled Mr. Burne, the PE teacher from the locker room. Margret bent down, she could just touch her toes. _Oh well. _ She continued stretching until Burne came out. She handed him the note from her father.

"Good," said Mr. Burne gruffly, "Now we get to see what you can do."

"Great." said Margret uneasily. She lined up with the other students, then she saw Nicole. _Oh crap. I guess she only had a half day suspension._

"Ok," hollered Mr. Burne "if you didn't participate yesterday you could be one of the four going today. Now I'm going to randomly draw two names out of this box and, like yesterday you'll battle. But you don't just get to beat each other up. You have to wear the protective armor." Added Burne. Burne reached into the box. "First person, Mitchel, second Margret!" The class gasped. _Wait! Mitchel is... Nicole's boyfriend._ "Both of you step into the arena." Mitchel walked proudly up thinking about his soon to be easy victory. Margret took her place opposite him. "Armor on," Margret held still as she was measured and fitted with the special armor by mechanical arms. "Ready," hollered Burne,

"Yes," called Margret.

"Of course" called Mitchel.

"Begin!" Margret stood waiting for him to make the first move, and he did, he pulled a giant rock out of the ground and threw it at her. She quickly shot it with a bolt of energy. Piece flew everywhere. As the dust began to settle she saw Mitchel waving at the crowd.

"_Fighting 101 never turn your back to your opponent._" Margret thought as she threw a bolt of energy at Mitchel. She heard Nicole scream and Mitchel turned just in time to see the bolt, but not fast enough to avoid it. _ Score!_ She looked up at the "life bars" the bolt had done some damage! _Good._ Then the enraged Mitchel came hurtling towards her at full speed. She jumped aside. Then a pillar of rock shot up in front of her, she turned to see one shoot up behind her. Then suddenly she was tightly wrapped in rock. Mitchel walked over.

"Not so clever now are you," He sneered. She felt the rock tighten and she saw her life bar slowly begin to shrink. "Beg and I might let you out."

"Don't count on it." said Margret. Then she noticed Nicole, she was laughing hysterically. _ Oh he isn't going to beat me this easily._ She felt her entire body fill with a sensation she could only compare to touching a weak electric fence she closed her eyes and then opened them release the new energy and, _ssssssssssht_ the sound was like hundreds of papers being ripped at the same time. She looked around she was about ten yards ten yards from where she had been.

"Time out!" called Burne. "You didn't say the you can teleport!"

"I can teleport?"

"Well that's what you just did!"

"Oh, I..." just then her father burst in the door.

"Mr. Burne! One of the machines malfunctioned! Margret can-"

"Teleport," Margret finished his sentence.

"How... Oops, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's fine." Said Burne. Margret glanced over and nearly laughed out loud at the dumbstruck look on Mitchel's face and the enraged one on Nicole's. After Mr. McDoe left Margret and Mitchel took their places again.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Go!" They both waited, they both had about the same amount of damage, they both, didn't want to lose.

"Let's see if I can figure out this teleporting thing." Margret mumbled to herself focusing. _Ssssssssssht!_ She appeared a few feet away. _Now I got to figure out how to end up where I want to, ok, focus, now!_ _Ssssssssssht!_ She was behind Mitchel, exactly where she had planned. Then Margret hit the confused Mitchel in the back, sending him flying. _2 points Margret, 1 point Mitchel._ Suddenly a rock pillar shot up and Mitchel was standing on top. The pillar curved and moved like a snake, attempting to wrap her in its coils. She teleported out of the way. _Nice try. _ She was about to fling a bolt of energy into the pillar when a buzzer sounded and Burne called,

"Times up!" The pillar of rock kept coming, Margret saw the angry determination on Mitchel's face. "Stop!" yelled Mr. Burne and it stopped, right on top of Margret. "Your disqualified!" hollered Burne.

"Why, because the headmistress's kid has to win?" sneered Mitchel.

"No because you continued after the buzzer."

"I didn't hear it."

"There is no way you couldn't have heard that!" yelled Burne. "Though it doesn't really matter, you lost anyway."

"What?!"

"You had the most damage before the buzzer and only that counts." Shelby rushed over to help Margret up.

"You were amazing!" she exclaimed "I would have never been able to take on Mitchel or beat him!"

"Thanks" said Margret, "But if I hadn't been wearing this protective armor that pillar could have killed me, how did I win?"

"That damage was caused after the buzzer, therefor it doesn't count." answered Shelby as they left the arena.

"Cool." Margret looked over to see Mr. Burne seated at a small control booth and then she saw that the battle field looked as if it had never been battled on before. "Whoa, what is Mr. Burne doing?"

"The battle field corresponds with a mutant's power, creating a perfect illusion, and then the armor calculates the approximate damage done by the attack."

"So none of that was actually real?"

"Well it was but the battle field cancels out your power and then replicates it along with the help of the armor to create a very realistic effect." said Shelby

"That's incredible."

"Oh look the next match is starting!" They walked over and saw that Nicole and Katrina were in the arena.

"Ooh," gasped Shelby, "This is going to be a tough match."

"Whys that?" asked Margret.

"Well as you know Nicole controls fire, but Katrina is, well, just watch."

"Oh." said Margret, the battle had begun, Nicole was smiling at her opponent.

"Ready to lose?" But Katrina just smiled back dumbly. "Whatever Dumbo." said Nicole as her hair and hands suddenly burst into flames. Katrina just waved at her. Now Margret could see slight frustration building on Nicole. "You know what happens to stupid mimes when you toss them in the fire?" Katrina shrugged like an ignorant child. "This!" shouted Nicole as she blasted Katrina with a huge wall of flames. "Hahahaha-" Nicole's hideous laugh was cut short. Standing, without a single bit of damage was Katrina. "WHAT?!"cried Nicole indignantly. "I swear I hit her!"

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Margret.

"You know when Katrina was "waving." at Nicole,"

"Yeah,"

"Well she wasn't actually waving, she was making a barrier."

"Wow." They turned to see Katrina doing flips and cartwheels as Nicole, now enraged, shot blindly at her. Then Katrina stopped and began climbing up and imaginary ladder. The onlookers and Nicole stared dumbly, but then, Nicole laughed and began firing bolts a fire at the "trapped" mime.

"There's no way out now." cackled Nicole. But then Katrina jumped off of her "ladder" and some of the onlookers screamed. Katrina did not fall, she appeared to be holding something that was slowing her decent. Nicole was fuming, her every attempt to destroy this stupid mime was foiled and she was made a fool of!

_No one makes a fool of Nicole! No one! Now it was time to win!_ Thought Nicole as she began to spin while releasing fire, soon a whirlwind of fire engulfed the entire arena and nothing could be seen. Suddenly there was sound that was like a spluttering flame suddenly snuffed out. The arena was suddenly empty, except for the two girls who were now both on opposite sides of the arena, everyone gasped to see that both of their life bars were empty. Mr. Burne opened the field door and Nicole's mob ran in to help her, Katrina nearly fell over but Margret teleported and caught her. Katrina looked at her questioningly and then smiled weakly. Shelby ran up and then reached out and touched Katrina's forehead. Katrina shivered and stood up strait she looked as if she was focusing hard, trying to read something in Shelby's face but Shelby quickly said,

"No, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!"

"What do you mean?" asked Margret.

"My powers include healing of myself and others and if anyone uses their mind to touch or contact me they get seriously hurt and I felt Katrina reaching out to me with her mined."

"Oh," said Margret, "What was Katrina doing?"

"_Trying to talk to her._"

"Oh... Whoa! Did you just say something?"

"_Yes_." Katrina's lips did not move but Margret heard voice that reminded her of a happy trickle of a small river bubbling down a riverbed, but she didn't hear the voice in her ears the voice seemed to be only in her mind.

"Wow," said Margret.

"What?" asked Shelby, who was looking slightly confused.

"I think that Katrina can't speak and part of her power is to communicate telepathically."

"_Yes._"

"Oh, that makes sense," said Shelby, but then said unhappily, "How am I supposed to talk to her then?"

"I don't know." said Margret as they exited the arena, "but I'm sure we'll figure out something."


	7. New Students

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except Kris, Chane, TJ (Theresia), and Kiesha who belongs to MeadowLark4491, Xavier's school and all of the x-men belong to Marvel. Oh ya, Velvet, Brandon, Shara, Nea, and Christine belong to Kangaroobeedoodle.

* * *

New Students

Margret lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she mumbled.

"Some girls are here to see you," said her mother. Margret sat up as Shelby and Katrina came into her room.

"Oh hi." she said slowly and then she smacked herself in the forehead, "Darn it! I completely forgot you guys were coming over,"

"At least we didn't." laughed Shelby.

"I've just been busy lately and I've had no time to think!"

"_Is that what you were doing when we got here?_"

"Huh?"

"_Thinking, you were lying there on your bed._"

"Oh ya, I was just trying to catch up with myself,"

"So you probably would have remembered we were coming once you got caught up." said Shelby gathering what she could from Margret's side of the conversation. She was get better and better at figuring these things out. "It's like listening to one person in a telephone conversation." she often said.

"So how are you guys?"

"I'm good."

"_Same here, you?_"

"I'm good, busy, but good." Just then her mother came back into the room.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"I don't like guessing..." mumbled Margret.

"Margret."

"Sorry."

"Do you want to know?"

"Sure."

"There's a whole bunch of new students transferring here."

"Really?" asked Shelby, "Where from?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York."

"_Their coming all the way over here to the West coast?_"

"Yes Katrina, their having some issues over there so they wanted to send over some kids since we still have the space, and anyway, it'll be a good experience for them."

"I wonder how they feel about it," Margret said thoughtfully.

"Well some of them are excited, there were even a few volunteers." said Mrs. Mcdoe. "But there are others who were less than enthusiastic."

"Ah."

"When will they be here?" asked Shelby.

"Probably late tomorrow."

"_Great_!"

"Oh and Margret?"

"Ya Mom?"

"I was wondering what you would rather do, would you like to sleep in your room here or,"

"Or what?"

"Or, would you like to sleep in the dormitory rooms with the other girls?"

"You mean it!" exclaimed Margret.

"Of course, your father and I thought it only fair that you would be able to have a room with your friends like everyone else and you can come back when ever you want."

"Can I be with Shelby and Katz?"

"Well Shelby and Katrina are in separate rooms now, I have a list here showing who is in which room."

"Can I see it?"

"I guess."

"In dorm 2A," read Margret out loud, "Margret, Theresia, Shelby, Christine, and Nea."

"That doesn't sound too bad." said Shelby. "Just a little crowded after having a room to myself."

"In dorm 2B," Margret continued, "Katrina, Shara, Velvet, and Kiesha."

"_I have less people but none that I know_." said Katrina slowly.

"Hey at least we're right next door." said Shelby encouragingly.

"I'm glad you came with me to pick up the new students and teachers." Mr. McDoe told Margret and Katrina.

"Teachers?"

"Yes, we're getting a history teacher and a beginning science teacher as well."

"Oh."

"Well we're at the airport," said her Dad parking the bus. They all climbed out and looked around. Airplanes zoomed overhead as they walked into the airport terminal.

"_I think that's our group_." said Katrina pointing toward a group of about a dozen students. They hurried over to the group.

"Hallo," said a dark-haired man, "I am Kurt Wagner." Margret noticed his heavy German accent.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mr. McDoe and this is my daughter Margret and her friend Katrina."

"The pleasure is mine." said Mr. Wagner smiling. "This is my lovely wife Ororo." he said introducing the tall slender woman who had arrived at his side.

"Hi," said Margret.

"Well if everyone is here then we had better be off." said Mr. McDoe.

"Come on," Margret called to the group that had gone silent watching them. They got up, many grumbling the whole way, others laughing excitedly. They filed one by one onto the bus, Margret watched from her seat in the front as several of them disappeared into the back of the bus.

"We're here," called Mr. McDoe when they had reached the McDoe Institute for Extraordinarily Talented Students. Katrina handed each of them their schedule and room assignment. Margret, amazed, watched as several of of the students, as well as Mr. Wagner, switched off their image inducers to reveal their true identity. Mr. Wagner, had blue fur, three fingers, and a spaded tail, as did two of the other students though one seemed to change without the help of the device. One girl had smooth black fur.

"Hi," Margret introduced herself to the black furred girl, "My name is Margret, yours?"

"... Um, hi, I'm Velvet."

"Oh that's a pretty name."

"Uh, thanks..."

"I think your in dorm 2B, right?"

"Ya... How did you know?"

"I've seen the set-up before, follow me, I'll show you where it is!"

"Here we are!" said Margret opening the door. Katrina was sitting on her bed, alone in the

room. "Hey Katz here's your first roommate, Velvet!"

"_Hi_." Velvet looked around to see where the voice was coming from and then looked at Katrina.

"Telepath?" she asked.

"_Sort of._"

"Well I've got to go defend my bed, see ya." Said Margret heading back to her room.

"_Bye Margret, Velvet pick any bed_." Margret closed the door and walked over to her room. She opened the door and threw herself on the bed, she looked over and saw a dark haired girl sitting on one of the beds nearby."

"Oh hi!" said Margret looking up at her.

"Hi..."

"What's your name?"

"Christine, your Margret?"

"Yup that's me."

"How many people are going to be in this room?"

"Three more."

"Oh..." Just then the door opened, Shelby and another girl entered.

"Hey Shelby!"

"Nea!" exclaimed Christine obviously relieved, "I was afraid I would be in a room with nobody I knew!"

"Well you wouldn't not know us for very long." commented Margret. Nea shook herself to reveal a pair a large feathery wings.

"Oh their beautiful!" Exclaimed Shelby.

"Stunning." agreed Margret.

"Thanks." said Nea blushing. The door opened again and a blue face peered in suspiciously. One of her black curly locks fell down in front of her face as she stepped into the room.

"Hi!" said Margret enthusiastically. She eyed Margret fiercely and walked over to the last bed in the corner off to the side of the window.

"If you don't want the corner bed you can have mine." offered Shelby.

"Actually, I'll stay here, thanks."

"You must be Theresia." said Margret.

"TJ, my name's TJ."

"What does the J stand for?"

"None of your business." she answered coldly.

"Whatever." shrugged Margret. Then Nea said,

"TJ is one of my four siblings."

"Really?" asked Shelby.

"Ya, I have two brothers and two sisters, all fraternal twins."

"That's cool, I wish I had a twin." said Margret.

"Lord help us." mumbled TJ.

"Ha ha." said Margret, "Whose your twin, is it the other blue one?"

"Chane? Heck no! My twin's Kris ."

"Hey is Mr. Wagner is your dad?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." said TJ sarcastically.

"TJ wont you even give this place a chance?" asked Nea desperately.

"No, I wont, all of my friends are in New York!" she snapped and then she stormed out of the room.

"I think she's one of those who you mom described as, 'less than enthusiastic.'" said Shelby quietly after she had left.

"Ya, I think your right." said Margret, a sick feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. "I also think that today was a big day and I need a to sleep." I'll set my alarm clock for an hour before breakfast tomorrow. The others agreed and before long they were all asleep.


	8. McDoe

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except Kris, Chane, TJ (Theresia), and Kiesha who belongs to MeadowLark4491, Xavier's school and all of the x-men belong to Marvel. Oh ya, Velvet, Brandon, Shara, Nea, and Christine belong to Kangaroobeedoodle. Enjoy!

* * *

McDoe

Brandon peeked his head into dorm 6C, "Anybody home?"

"Hey there," said Joel without looking up from the laptop in front of him on his bed.

"How many people are we rooming with?" Asked Brandon stepping into the medium sized dorm.

"Four, including us." As he said this the door opened and a young boy with deep blue fur like Mr. Wagner's entered.

"Hi Brandon," he said "Who are you?" he asked looking at Joel.

"My name's Joel, your name?"

"Chane Wagner."

"Nice to meet you, and you Brandon."

"How long have you been at this school?"

"About half a year." replied the sandy blond haired teen.

"Do you like it here?" asked Chane cautiously

"Yup, wait till you see the Arena, then you'll be impressed."

"Arena?" asked Brandon.

"Ya, It's a practice battle ground, it's real high tech."

"Have you ever battled there?" Chane asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't have offensive powers." said Joel.

"Oh."

"What are your powers?" Joel asked.

"I teleport," said Chane, "and then I have the obvious fur, tail and what-not."

"Cool, and you?" he asked directing his attention to Brandon.

"I phase, have superhuman speed, and I have white energy bolts."

"I wouldn't want to meet you in the Arena."

"Why, what do you do?"

"I have some superhuman abilities as well as superhuman intelligence, nothing all that offensive so I stay out of there, but you two sure could get some training in during PE."

"Sounds good." said Brandon, "But I'm tired,"

"Well pick a bed," Said Joel, "But there's one more person coming I think."

"Hmm, I wonder who it is..." mumbled Brandon as he flopped onto a bed and began to drift off. Then the door was flung open and closed quickly.

"Oh hi, Kris," Chane looked at his brother uneasily, "what's going on out there?"

"I told TJ to cool off and give this place a shot and she blew up."

"And now, you just showed her where we sleep!" exclaimed Brandon sitting up quickly. "I'll never sleep again!" he groaned lying back down.

"I doubt it." snorted Chane. Joel looked at them questioningly. "Oh sorry Joel," said Chane apologetically, "This is Kris my older brother, TJ is his twin sister and she isn't happy about being here."

"Oh, I think she'll like it when she does cool down."

"Once TJ's mad she stays that way for a while." said Kris knowingly,

"Oh well, now that we're all here I think we should hit the sack." suggested Joel,

"What sack?" asked Brandon, Joel rolled his eyes, "Jeese, I was kidding." said Brandon shaking his head as they settled down for the night.

Margret awoke the next morning a strange bed in a strange room surrounded by strangers. She sat up, too quickly, and then laid back down.

"Oh ya!" she said out loud,

"Huh?" asked Shelby, just waking up.

"Oh nothing, just remembering." Margret said sitting up, she glanced over at her clock, 8:00!"

"Oh no!" she exclaimed breakfast was in twenty minutes!

"What now?" asked TJ groggily.

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!" said Margret rousing the other girls with her exclamation. Shelby looked at the clock,

"How did we all oversleep the alarm? It's on."

"It doesn't matter," said Margret, "If we don't hurry the boys will get there first!" The room was in a panicked rush as they all got dressed and hurried down stairs to the dining hall.

"We made it!" gasped Shelby it had taken them twenty minutes to get out of the room, "Where is everyone?" she asked seeing no one around. Then a cook poked her head out of the kitchen and said,

"You're ten minutes early."

"How did that happen?" asked Margret, "I set my clock before last night to that one."

"Oh, that one's fast hon," replied the cook, "but since you're up why don't you give me a hand?"

"Um. Ok." said Shelby looking at the others. They followed the cook back into the kitchen.

"Will you just set up this food on that table over there," she directed, "start with the fruit and end with the donuts." she added.

"Humph." was all that TJ said. After about five minutes of set-up a line began to form at the beginning the the tables.

"You five go first." said the lunch lady, "I appreciated the help."

"You're welcome." said Nea politely. They went to the front of the line and unhooked the ropes keeping the kids from the food then led the line along the tables. When Margret had filled her plate to its limits she went to the table where TJ sat with a couple others Margret guessed to be her friends from Xavier's one girl had layered red hair, there was another girl with white hair and dark skin like Ororo's. Over to one side of them Katrina and Velvet sat with the rest of the girls from her room. She sat down across from TJ and smiled.

"Hi I'm Margret." she said introducing herself to the other two girls.

"I'm Kiesha Wagner." replied the white haired girl.

"Hi..." said the red haired girl, "I'm Shara."

"Nice to meet you all," said Margret, "Good morning TJ."

"Go away." snapped TJ irritably. Margret eyed her thoughtfully.

"Ok, I will." she smiled, but before she could get up a boy with dark skin black hair, and blue eyes came over.

"Hi Teej. Mind if I sit here?" he asked Margret gesturing to the seat next to her."

"Actually I was just leaving to find a more friendly bunch of people."

"TJ!" cried Kris. "You don't have to take your anger out on everyone else!"

"Yes I do." replied TJ flatly.

"Sorry about my sister, I'm Kris Wagner." he said extending his hand.

"Oh, you don't need to apologize, I'm Margret McDoe."

"Wait." said TJ suddenly, "did you just say your last name is McDoe?"

"You're the headmistress's kid?" said Kris slowly, processing this new bit of information.

"And you're TJ's twin."

"Uh, yeah."

"I room with the headmistress's kid!" cried TJ.

"Um, I'll be going now." said Margret getting up, "Nice meeting you Kris." Margret walked over to the rest of the girls and plopped down next to Shelby.

"You're not wanted over there?" Shelby asked.

"Nope, it seems that TJ thinks I'll rat her out if she does anything."

"Why?"

"I'm the headmistress's kid remember."

"Oh."

"Do they think that just because I'm the headmistress's kid that I don't do pranks?"

"I don't know but I'm sure once they get to know you they will be more friendly." _That's Shelby for you_ thought Margret to herself, hoping for the best. Not that there was anything wrong with that, if only there were more people like her... Margret was pulled out of her thoughts by a clatter behind her. She turned to see Katrina picking herself off the ground wincing, and she could hear Nicole's wicked laughter.

"Oh, I'm going to hurt that girl." said Margret getting up oblivious to Shelby's subtle warnings.

"Hey Nicole!" called Margret.

"What do _you _want McDoe?"

"I want you to leave Katrina alone."

"Why should I?" She sneered.

"Why do you pick on people smaller than you?" Margret asked.

"Because I can."

"Why don't you pick on someone bigger than you."

"Uh-"

"Do you have emotions inside you need to talk about?" asked Margret mocking her. Nicole stared at her open mouthed, then snapping her jaw shut she turned and stormed off. Margret turned around to Katrina,

"Are you ok?"

"_Yes_."

"What did she do?" asked Margret.

"_Tripped me_." She winced as Margret helped her to a bench.

"What hurts?"

"_My wrist_." Margret saw a purple bruise forming. Shelby rushed over followed discreetly by Velvet,

"Katrina are you ok!" asked Shelby. Katrina nodded wincing. "Here, let me see." she reached out her hand and touched Katrina's arm. Velvet, who had been looking over Shelby's shoulder held her breath as the bruise disappeared. Katrina flexed her hand and smiled at Shelby.

"She says thank you." said Margret.

"Anytime." Shelby smiled.

"Well, I for one have not finished my breakfast," said Margret, "And we have about five minutes." They hurried through the rest of their meal and they all headed off to their first classes.


	9. An Interesting First Day

Disclaimer: Everything in this chapter belongs to me except Kris, Chane, TJ (Theresia), and Kiesha who belongs to MeadowLark4491, Xavier's school and all of the x-men belong to Marvel. Oh and Velvet, Brandon, Shara, Nea, and Christine belong to Kangaroobeedoodle. Hope you like it!

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

An Interesting First Day 

Kids poured out of classrooms when the lunch bell rang, and the halls were suddenly flooded as people hurried to their lockers and then towards the dining hall. TJ was walking down the hall when she tripped over an extended foot, she fell forward. She caught herself, but her books spilled onto the ground. TJ glared at the owner of the foot. Mitchel rolled his eyes.

"Pick up your books, demon!" called Nicole.

"You want to call me that again, ---."

"Ooh." hissed the onlookers.

"Ok, demon." Nicole sneered stepping up to TJ and looking her in eye. "And I wouldn't be swearing at people like me if I were you, you see, around here, I'm popular."

"Oh yeah?" asked TJ, "well I wonder how popular you would be if you got your butt kicked in front of your posse."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Nicole in mock fear that sent a laugh through the onlookers. TJ said nothing. She bent over, picked up her books, smiled pleasantly. She turned to leave and backhanded Nicole across the face before walking briskly down the hall to the lunch room. Nicole stood there aghast.

"Don't just stand there Mitchel _DO_ something!" she cried. They hurried down the hall but TJ was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" asked Mr. Wagner coming around the corner.

"Oh! Mr. Wagner, this girl with blue fur like yours slapped me!" whimpered Nicole.

"Oh really?" he asked, surprised, "I'll look into it."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, now off to the dining hall with you." when they had gone he let out a sigh but his relief was short-lived.

"What are you doing, _Meine Tochter_?" TJ jumped and turned around to see her father standing behind her. She shifted back to her normal form from that of her father's.

"Nothing."

"Let me rephrase that, what were you doing?"

"Uh."

"What am I supposedly looking into?"

"Oh it's nothing, really, Dad."

"I'm sure."

"I got to get to lunch, bye!" she called over her shoulder as she walked quickly away, more quickly than she had when she was walking away from Nicole's mob.

When she reached the dining hall and had got her food she sat down next to Kris.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, we have a telepathic connection remember? I felt fireworks. Explain."

"Fine, I slapped Nicole and almost got caught by Dad."

"Go on."

"That's all there is."

"Details?" TJ sighed realizing that he would find out one way or another so she told him how Nicole's boyfriend almost tripped her, and how she called her a demon. "...I slapped her, shifted so I looked like Dad to get away, Dad came up behind me after they left, and then I came here."

"I see, you can hope Dad doesn't look into it."

"I doubt he will."

"Yeah you're right, well anything else new and exciting?"

"No, just a whole lot of dumb classes."

"Teej-"

"Just forget I said anything!" she said finishing her sandwich, and then she was silent and Kris didn't persist.

--x--x--x--

"You are all dismissed, have a good weekend." Said Mr. Wagner, "Except for you, sir." he said to young man attempting to sneak out the door. "I told you to see me after class did I not?"

"Uh, I," he stammered.

"Well did I or did I not?"

"You did."

"Then why were you leaving."

"You said we were dismissed"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Listen, _Mein freund,_ you knew what I meant. So, why did I tell you to see me after class?"

"I dunno,"

"Yes, you do. Answer the question."

"I was just kidding, sir, no harm intended."

"I do not allow any sort of inappropriate behavior in my classroom and that includes slapping young women on the rear!"

"I was just-"

"I don't care what you think you were doing. You hit one and as I was about to say something you hit the another."

"It's not what it looks like."

"No?"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"That isn't wrong? _Ach der lieb _what is this world coming to!"

"Huh?"

"You have lunch detention, all of next week, now go."

"But, Mr. Wagner!"

"No buts, now go!" The student left grumbling about getting lunch detention from a German ape Nazi. Kurt blinked and then sighed, going through his papers. "Children these days," he said to himself.

"A pity isn't it?"

"What! Oh, Mr. McDoe, I didn't see you come in."

"I figured that much. Well? How was your first day?"

"Besides the occasional misbehavior, it was actually quite pleasant."

"There weren't too many problems were there?"

"Oh no, not more than I'm used to." Kurt handed Mr. McDoe the disciplinary notices.

"Three!"

"Believe me I've seen _much_ worse on a first day."

"Inappropriate conduct of peers," said Mr. McDoe reading one of the slips, "Was this that last boy who just went out?"

"Yes."

"What did he do this time?"

"This time?" said Kurt, arching his eyebrows.

"We've been after him time and time again to leave the girls alone, but this," he said referring to the punishment suggested, "this is the worst he's got."

"Yes and if he does it again under my watch I'll double it!"

"Thank you, sir," Mr. McDoe smiled, "But other than these three it went well?"

"_Ja_, a very smooth first day."

"Oh good," he said, worry lines dropping from his face, "I'm off to see how your wife did today."

"Good day."

"And the same to you."

--x--x--x--

Mr. McDoe entered Ororo's classroom to find that there was still a student there, even though school had finished ten minutes before.

"... I tell you not to throw paper airplanes and you throw erasers. I tell you not to throw erasers, you throw pencils. I tell you not to throw pencils, you throw pens! What will it take for me to get it through your thick skull that I don't want you to throw things!" Mr. McDoe winced. "Ah, I know. Since you seem to have so much extra energy you can assist Mr. Burne after classes for the next week."

"But.."

She snapped her fingers, causing a small lightning bolt to flash. She looked up, "Oh, Mr. McDoe." Storm dismissed the student and turned to Mr. McDoe. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, I was just checking in to see how you did today."

"It was very nice. The students were amazingly well behaved."

"Really? That doesn't seem the case with the one who just left."

"He was throwing things in class."

"So I heard." Ororo handed him the disciplinary notices and his eyes widened. "Five! I thought you said they were well behaved."

"They were." The weather goddess stated.

"I think our definitions of good behavior are different."

"Possibly, but then again teaching at Xavier's tends to be rather hectic."

"Well, I'll get these entered into the computer. Thank you."

"You're welcome, thank _you_."


End file.
